Free Birds
by Free Birds
Summary: When the death of their parents brings the two sisters back together, Black Canary must fight in order to save her relationship with her younger sister while Lee must fight in order to keep herself alive. Red Arrow/OC (Redo in edit motion)
1. February 14

It was February 14, the day of love, engagements, Hallmark cards, chocolate heart boxes, and roses, or as most people like to call it Valentine's Day; oh Valentine's Day the day were lovers show each other how much they truly mean to one another. Every couple was out and about on the night of February 14 in Star City, even Oliver Queen and his girlfriend Dinah Lance where walking back to Oliver's house with their arms wrapped around each other. Dinah was wearing a long black one strap dress with a split that reached her mid-thigh. On the strap where green gems that covered the entire strap. She had on four inch green open toe strap heels that reached up to her ankles. On her left shoulder was a long little green purse that reached her hip. Her blond hair was straightened and she wore a red rose in her hair on the right side of her head. Besides her with his left arm intertwined with her right arm was Oliver. Oliver wore a white tux with a green under shirt and white tie. He had on white dress shoes and in his right hand was the bouquet of red roses he had given to Dinah. There were original twenty-four roses, but he took one out and placed it in Dinah's hair.

As they walked into Oliver's house Oliver turned Dinah so that she was facing him and kissed her on her lips. Slowly, they pulled away from each other and Dinah wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, pressing her forehead against his. They stayed in that position for what they thought felt like an hour. Oliver soon broke their position and took Dinah's head and was about to place his lips upon hers once more, but as soon as their lips met Dinah's phone went off. Dinah ignored her phone and deepened the kiss she shared with Oliver but as soon as her phone stopped ringing it went off again. Dinah pulled away from Oliver and took out her phone from out of her purse which had started ringing for the third time in the last three minutes. She looked up at Oliver and quickly apologized to him. Oliver simply smiled at her as Dinah answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Dinah is this you?" The voice came from a young girl who sounded no older than eighteen.

"Yes who is this?"

"It's Krystal-Lee, Dinah." Dinah's eyes widen causing Oliver to move from the wall over to her.

"Lee-Lee, is this really you?" Dinah whispered

"It's just Lee, and yeah Dinah it's me."

"Oh my God how are-"

"Listen Dinah, I didn't call to chat there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Mom and Dad…they're dead."

Dinah's heart felt like it stopped. If it wasn't for the fact that Oliver wrapped his arms around her body she probably would have fallen onto the floor, "How?"

"They were murdered."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

No one said a word after that. Dinah leaned in closer to Oliver putting her head on his shoulder. She was about to close her eyes when she heard Lee say, "Funeral's Friday at three, just thought I'd let you know."

"Are you planning it?"

"Yeah."

"Wear Nana and Pops are at?"

"Yep."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dinah hung up her phone and set it on the lamp table. Oliver tiled her head so that she was looking up at him and asked, "Who was that?"

Dinah wrapped her arms around Oliver and put her head back on his shoulder, "That was Krystal-Lee my little sister. She just wanted to let me know that our parent's funeral is Friday at three."

Oliver took his left hand and ran his fingers threw her hair as his right hand rubbed her back, "What happened to them?"

"They were murdered."

"By who?"

"We don't know."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's eight years younger than me."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't Hun?"

Dinah looked up at Oliver wiping the tears from her eyes, "Mom and Dad stopped playing hero after Lee-Lee was born that was sixteen years ago. They shouldn't have any more enemies."

"We'll find them."

"I hope so Ollie. I just hope Lee-Lee's okay."

"I look forward to seeing her Friday."

Dinah laughed into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver looked down at Dinah in confusion, "What's so funny."

Dinah looked up at Oliver and gave him a small smile, "It just I'm surprised she even called me."

Oliver still looking confused asked, "What do you mean, why wouldn't she call you?"

Dinah moved her arms from around Oliver's waist to his neck and turned her head so that she was looking away from Oliver, "Let's just say even with me listening to her for the first time in eight years, I can still tell she's holding a grudge against me."

Oliver let out a small laugh as he rubbed Dinah's back, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

Dinah turned her head so that she was looking into Oliver's stunning blue eye and smiled, "I sure hope so Ollie, I sure hope so."


	2. Long Time No See

They were gone. Dinah Rae Lance and Larry Lon Lance, the parents of Dinah Laurel Lance and Krystal-Lee Nevaeh Lance were gone.

Krystal-Lee watched as both of her parent's pure white caskets were being slowly lowered into the ground. Sitting in her hands were two white lilies which she had yet placed on their caskets. Realizing that this might the only time she would have left she threw the lilies in the hole and watched as they landed on top of each of the caskets. She then turned around and walked over the wooden swing that was hanging from the tree next to the pound and away from the crowd of overly depressed people.

The young sixteen year was fairly tall standing at five foot eight without her shoes on, she was also not tiny weighing around one hundred and sixty-five pounds. Krystal-Lee had on a simple black polyester tulip tie-waist dress with bright pink metallic knot-front pumps, her mother's favorite. Her honey brown hair with let loose on her shoulders touching her elbow. She had also put on a pair big round pink sunglasses to cover up her big brown eyes from the view of others.

She stayed swinging on the wooden swing for most of the evening just staring at the pound, watching as the fish jumped in and out of the water creating ripples in the water. Soon she started to hear people leave the grounds and took it as her cue to leave also, but as she placed her hands on the swing she heard the footsteps of two people walking towards her. She took her hands and placed them back in her lap, pretending that she didn't hear them, hoping that they would get the hint that she didn't want to be bothered and would walk away. The footsteps stopped and Krystal-Lee continued to stare at the pound. The three of them stayed like that for about three minutes, the young teenager wasn't going to admit it but the presents of the two people standing behind her made her feel extremely uncomfortable. The two strangers must have felt that because they started moving towards her again. Krystal-Lee just sat there waiting for them to come up to her and start expressing how "deeply sorry they were for her loss" or "or if she needed anything not to hesitate to ask". Ugh it made her head hurt thinking about it.

"Hey Lee-Lee" The soft voice whispered from behind her.

Oh God, her head really started hurting now. She knew that voice anywhere and she had hoped that she would have been lucky to avoid it for the rest of the day but sadly that was not the case. She still refused to look over her shoulder, if Dinah wanted to see her she was going to have to walk over to her, after all she was the one who left her.

"It's just Lee," Krystal-Lee informed her as she still looked down at the pound. Her arms and legs were now crossed almost daring Dinah to walk over to her.

The sigh she heard from Dinah almost caused her to smirk.

"I'm sorry Lee."

Krystal-Lee rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

The two sisters stayed in silence, neither one of them said a word and it really was starting to get to Krystal-Lee, awkward silences were not one of her favorite things.

"What do you want Dinah."

"I… umm… I just wanted to see you."

Still not turned around Krystal-Lee threw her arms in the air in frustration, "Well here I am!"

Dinah sighed, "Will you turn around please?"

Krystal-Lee smirked at Dinah's request, "Nope. If you want to see me so badly then you can walk over here. After all you were the one that left Dinah."

Krystal-Lee's smirk grew as she heard Dinah walk over to her. As Dinah walked in front walked in front of Krystal-Lee the first thing she noticed was that her sister was not alone. Besides Dinah was a handsome blond hair, blue eyed man with a blond mustache and beard. The man was by far the best well-dressed man there, wearing a black tux with an undershirt and a black tie and black core frame shoes. He was taller than her sister by about a few inches. He had a muscular body fame that made Krystal-Lee think that he went to the gym every day. Looking back at her sister, she almost couldn't look away. Dinah was beautiful. She had long wavy blond hair and bright stunning blue eyes. Krystal-Lee didn't want to admit it but Dinah looked amazing. She was tall probably about five foot eight without her heels, she was also thin and fit probably weighing no more than one hundred and thirty pounds. She was wearing a black sleeveless squareneck jersey dress with black strappy lace-up heels.

Dinah smiled as she saw her sister face to face again, after eight years her sister had grown to be the spitting image of their father. She briefly saw her during the funeral but wasn't able to get a good look at her, but now that she was standing in front of Krystal-Lee she just couldn't believe just how much her younger sister had grown, "Wow look at you, all grown up. You look beautiful Lee." Krystal-Lee was about to return the smile when she remembered that she was still pissed off at Dinah.

"Yeah well if you hadn't left you wouldn't be so surprised, now would you Dinah?" Dinah's smile dropped and took a step back as Krystal-Lee got out of the swing and stood in front of Dinah and Oliver with her arms crossed.

"Who's this?" Krystal-Lee asked pointing to Oliver.

Dinah smiled again looking over at Oliver, "Oh this is Oliver Queen. Oliver this is my sister Krystal-Lee," Oliver smiled at her offering his hand to her, "Lee Oliver's my-"

"Let me guess boyfriend?" Krystal-Lee asked in annoyed ignoring Oliver completely. Oliver took the hint and put his hand back down.

Dinah's smile once again dropped, "Well yeah I mean-"

Krystal-Lee rolled her eyes at Dinah and turned around. She started to walk off and then she turned around to look at the couple, "Look I don't know why you're here but the funerals over. So go back to where ever you came from."

Dinah's heart dropped, she pushed herself away from Oliver and ran over to Krystal-Lee, "Look I'm sorry!"

Krystal-Lee shook her head and pushed herself away from Dinah, "Shut up!"

Dinah shook her head grabbing Krystal-Lee's arm and pulling her towards her, "I am! I am so sorry Lee-Lee! I never met to hurt you please forgive me!"

Krystal-Lee pushed herself away from Dinah and ran up the hill putting more distances in between her and her sister, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH DINAH!" She look down at the ground and then up at her sister with her left arm holding her right arm and whispered, "Nothing you say will ever get me to forgive you."

Dinah looked up at her sister and saw as her face was red and even with her pink sun glasses on Dinah still saw tears falling from her sisters eyes while her entire body was shaking. Dinah's heart broke little by little as she looked at her sister.

Oliver stood back by the swing as he saw the two sisters yell at each other or Krystal-Lee scream at Dinah. He felt pity for Dinah the whole trip there and even during the funeral he watched as she stressed herself out. As soon as they saw Krystal-Lee at the funeral Dinah's grip on Oliver's hand tightened. She told him how badly she wanted to approach the younger Lance daughter but feared something like this would happen. Oliver silently thanked God this was happening now and not early when everyone was around.

Dinah slowly walked over to the broken child afraid that even the slightest wrong move would set her off again. She knew that when she left eight years ago it had hurt both her parents and her sister, and that Krystal-Lee would even hold a grudge against her, but what she didn't know was that Krystal-Lee would be as broken as she is now. What had happened to her in the last eight years? As she approached her sister once more she placed her right hand on her sister's right shoulder, but Krystal-Lee simply walked away.

"I have nothing to left say to you Dinah. So please just leave."

Krystal-Lee watched as her sister took a step back and then slowly walked back to her boyfriend, Oliver. Who did she think she was? She left eight years ago and hadn't even tried to make contact within those eight years. So what gave her the right to think that she could just come back and everything would be okay? It made her want to scream! She turned around and headed towards to the church only to be stopped by a pale man in navy blue suit. The man had black hair and dark brown eyes. He also had a brown briefcase in his hand. Krystal-Lee knew who this man was; he was her parent's lawyer, Chris Baker.

Chris walked over to the group and looked over at Krystal-Lee, "Krystal-Lee," Krystal-Lee nodded and walked over to Chris. Chris then looked over at Dinah and Oliver and questioned, "You wouldn't happen to be Dinah Laurel Lance would you mam'?"

Dinah looked away from Oliver and nodded her head, "Yes that's me."

Chris smiled at the two girls, "Good now if you all will follow me we have a will to discuss."


	3. Should Have Never Called Her

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The four of them, Krystal-Lee, Dinah, Oliver and Chris Baker, were sitting in the church office. Mr. Baker was sitting at the desk with his briefcase open and two sacks of papers on the desk. Sitting in front of him were the Lance sisters and Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance's boyfriend. Mr. Queen had sat himself in between the two Lance sisters and with the tension he felt when he had met them on the grounds, Mr. Queen's presents was probably for the best. Unfortunately for Mr. Baker getting the youngest Lance sister to live up to the will would be a lot harder than he had anticipated. The oldest daughter Dinah Laurel Lance had been give half the family fortune, the deed to the house, and her mother's chest, the items in the chest were unknown to him, but obviously were known by the new owner as she greatly thanked him. The youngest daughter Krystal-Lee Nevaeh Lance had been given the second half of the family fortune, the deed to their summer home in Miami, Florida, her father's motorcycle, and his leather briefcase, but because Krystal-Lee was only sixteen, the only items that would be legally hers for now would be her father's motorcycle and his briefcase everything else, the deed and money would stay in a volt until she turned the legal age of eighteen which brought them to their current problem Krystal-Lee's guardian. Being that both her parents and grandparents were dead the responsibly would fall on the first oldest, Dinah Laurel Lance.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lance but there is no one else left on the list your parents left me."

"I don't care! I am NOT leaving Seattle to go live with her, where ever the hell she my live."

"I live in Star City."

Krystal-Lee looked over at Dinah and then at Mr. Baker and threw her hands up in the air, "Even worse you want me to move to a city that is crawling with villains!"

Dinah looked at her sister with her arms now crossed across her chest, "Star City is not "crawling with villains"."

Krystal-Lee looked over at Dinah and rolled her eyes, "Then what would you call Count Vertigo, The Brick, The Riddler and Red Hood, bullies?"

Dinah looked at Krystal-Lee and was about to say something until Oliver cut in, "I think what she's trying to say is that there are hero's like Green Arrow and Black Canary that dedicate their lives to protect the city."

Krystal-Lee looked at Oliver and then back at Mr. Baker crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "Whatever villains or not I am not leaving."

Mr. Baker closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his left hand and then looked back over at Krystal-Lee, "Look, I didn't want to have to say this, but your sister Dinah is your only ticket out. You either agree to go with her or you will be sent to the orphanage."

Krystal-Lee's face fell, "What?"

"Yes if she refuses to take you in or vise verse your only other option is to stay in the local orphanage for the next two years until you're eighteen."

"Well can't I just live on my own it's not like I don't have money?"

Mr. Baker shook his head, "I'm sorry Ms. Lance, but your parents specifically have here that you must be with an adult until you are of legal age, legal age being eighteen."

"Is there anyone-"

"No, there is no one else in your family that your parents trust you staying with. It's either Dinah or the orphanage for you Ms. Lance."

Krystal-Lee sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. This is what her parents wanted. Her parents wanted her to live with Dinah there was no question about that. They knew, her father knew worst comes to worst Krystal-Lee could take care of herself no questions about that, but the real question was did they know about the attack Monday was going to happen? Did they know that they were eventually going to be murdered? They must have why else would they have hired Chris Baker only five days before their murder. The question now was who had had the guts to murder Dinah Rae Lance and Larry Lon Lance. Krystal-Lee then weighed out her options, live with her good for nothing sister who she wanted nothing to do with or live in a building with hundreds of other parentless brats for two years. She looked at her parent's lawyer and then at her dead beat sister and then back at the back at the lawyer again.

"I knew I should have never called her," she whispered.

"Fine but only for two years then I'm out."

Chris Baker smiled and pulled out at pen and paper and gave it to Dinah to sign and then Krystal-Lee.

"As soon as your eighteen come talk to me and I'll give you the key to your vault. Until then Ms. Lance."

He then packed up his briefcase and left the two sisters and the poor boyfriend. He almost felt bad for the man. Almost.


	4. Four Items Saved For A Rainy Day

The three of them finally walked out of the church. Dinah smiled as she saw the silver BMW R1200RT her sister was walking to. She watched as she saw Krystal-Lee slip on a pair of pants and put on her silver helmet hopping on her bike, she figured it was the same one dad had left for her. She got in the rental car with Oliver as they fallowed Krystal-Lee to her parent's house or she guessed it was now hers legally. As they drove, she and Oliver didn't say a word, they just held each other's hand. Two year she was to keep her sister, a sister who wanted nothing to do with her, safe for two whole years. This was a challenge on its own. She could handle fighting crime even training the Young Justice League, but having to watch an angry, confused, and upset sixteen year old, Dinah wondered just how she was going to survive this one.

As they pulled up to the house Dinah's eyes widened, the house was beautiful. Much nicer than the one they used to live in when they lived in Gotham together. This house was light yellow with three stories and each story had about two balconies. The outside was covered with rose bushes everywhere. The outside screamed her mother. As they pulled up Dinah and Oliver could tell how the murders broke in. The front door was broken down and the windows around the door were broken. Dinah watch her sister as she stopped in front of the broken door questioning whether it was safe to go inside or not. After a couple of minutes Krystal-Lee walked in the house and headed to were Dinah could only guess was her room. Dinah and Oliver soon followed. As they walked in Dinah couldn't help but hesitate. The inside was as worse than the outside. There was glass everywhere, walls had holes in them, and fabric was ripped. As they walked around the first floor they saw a broken dining room table and broken dishes everywhere. The stuffing to the sofa was ripped out and there was a wooden rod in the TV, but it looked like only the bottom room was destroyed for as they walked up stairs everything was still put together. There were three rooms on the middle floor one was Krystal-Lee's as she could she her door open, but what were the other two?

Krystal-Lee sat in the middle of her room with her legs crossed. Her room looked like any other teenage girl's room. The walls were cream with posters of her favorite bands hanging from them. Along with the posters she also had pictures which she had painted and letters stapled on the walls. The pictures were of hearts, stars and just simple saying she had painted on paper. The letters were from her friends at school, notes they would pass back and forth to one another. She had a retro blue and green plastic chandelier hanging from the corner of her room right next to her blue, queen size bed. The wooden desk and dresser next to her bed were cluttered with random items. Placed next to her were three suitcases she had packed and her dad's leather briefcase next to them. The briefcase had really started to make Krystal-Lee wonder about what happened the night they were murdered.

She wasn't there that Monday night because she and three of her friends were coming home from a weekend hunting trip up in the mountains by Canada. Their trip was surprisingly successful for hunting small game. Krystal-Lee had caught herself two bobcats and a red fox. All together the four of them had caught a total of three bobcats, four red foxes and two coyotes. She was so happy it was her first time hunting without her father and she couldn't wait to show him her game, but when she returned home later that night she saw dozens of cops and ambulances standing outside her home. This was the first time she was allowed to come in her house since Monday and as soon as she walked up to the door, or whatever was left of it, she felt her heart drop. The place she once felt safe was now a place she didn't even want to walk in, but she did any way. Now here she was sitting on her floor with her three suitcases packed and her dad's briefcase now in her lap.

She held the briefcase in her hands feeling the leather beneath her fingers. She then played with the gold combination locks. There was two one on each side of the briefcase with three combinations each, making six total. She was working on the code for five minutes straight now and it was starting to get to her. She tried everything she could think of, his birthday, mom's birthday, their anniversary, Nana's birthday, Pop's birthday, her birthday, Dinah's birthday, nothing. She threw her head down on the floor.

"Come on Dad what is it?"

He father, how she loved him. He taught her everything, well at least the important things. Dad had taught her how to shoot her first gun, a 22 Caliber handgun, when she was eight, at the age of ten he took her out on her first hunt, by the time she was fourteen she was taught how to handle a Semi-Automatic and Double Barreled rifle, a Remington Pump Action and Single Shot shotgun, a Double Action Semi-Automatic, Derringers Quadruple Barreled, and Double Action Only Revolver handgun, and of course an Assault Rifle machine gun. When she was fourteen dad started a game with her, it was called Hawkeye vs. Zero. Dad would be Zero and she was Hawkeye. He gave her the name Hawkeye because of her amazing aim said, "You have the eyes of a hawk kid". When we played our game she was the good guy and he was the bad guy. They played with their guns. Dad used his Double Action Only Revolver handgun, and I would always use a Double Action Semi-Automatic handgun and instead of real bullets they would use trick bullets. They were the same idea as Green Arrow's arrows, but instead of arrows they were bullets. We had blackout bullets, cable line bullets, flare bullets, flash grenade bullets, regular grenade bullets, glue bullets, net bullets, smoke bullets, and of course regular bullets, though she was never allowed to touch a regular bullet. They would go out in the woods away from the house and play for hours and hours. Sometimes she would win but most of the time her dad won, but when she would lose he would tell her why and how to make sure it didn't happen again. Mom never like it when they played though and would get mad at Dad, they rarely fought, but when they did it was always because of Dad's games.

That's when it hit her. If Dad gave her this case then whatever was inside it had something to do with them. A time that he never forgot, a date that would be forever imprinted in both of their hearts.

"Zero, two, zero, two, zero, two."

_Click_

She smiled, February 2, 2002 the day she shot for the first time. That day meant the world to her and her father it was the birth of her love for guns, the only thing that kept her and her father together.

As she opened the briefcase she saw four things, a mask, a letter, a key, and her father's Double Action Semi-Automatic handgun.

The mask was a woman's mask, femininely symmetrical. The corners of the mask were pointed up, and it was sticky on the inside with a brown ribbon that connected the two sides so that it would fit on her face, but her favorite part about it was the brown and white hawk feather that covered it completely. Afraid to try it on she then looked at the letter,

_My Dearest Krystal-Lee Neaven Lance,_

_If you're reading this that means A) You snuck in my closet and decided to go through my things (if that's the case then you better stop reading this and put everything back were you found it before you end up in trouble), or B) I have died and have given this case to you as a good bye present. As you can see I have left you four items, a letter, a mask, a key, and your favorite my Double Action Semi-Automatic handgun. My little Hawkeye you have grown up so fast. I still remember the first time you shot my 22 Caliber, and I can see that neither have you. There is something you need to know, you are being hunted down. I can't tell you who they are or even when they'll come for you, but I'll tell you this they want to kill off the Lance family. Also you can NOT tell Dinah about them if they find out that someone else knows about this your time will be cut in half. Don't worry about Dinah they came along after she left so they know nothing about her, but they know about you my dear. I'm not saying you have to do this next thing I am going to tell you, but please keep this in your mind. Since the day you turned eleven I have been training you. The games we played when you were younger were not just regular games, those games were really a way I could train you without you or your mother finding out what I was really doing, though your mother still found out. What I was really doing was turning you into the next Zero. Zero was a super hero, he was a sharp shooter. Seventeen years ago he retired, but lately he was needed again. He's enemies were after him and they wanted blood. Krystal-Lee I was Zero, and sadly my enemies are the reasons why me and your mother are dead. Krystal-Lee I made that mask for you and left a key and my handgun for if you choose to accept it. If you choose to accept this then you will take the position as the new Zero a better Zero my Hawkeye. You will found yourself with enemies, but you also will be protected. If you accept this life I have placed in front of you, then look at the bottom of the paper go to that address and ask for Leila and Robert, bring the key with you. I know that this is a lot for you to handle right now and like I told you earlier you don't have to do this. It's only an option. If you choose not to accept this then put everything back in the case and save it for a rainy day._

_I love you Lee,_

_Dad_

_4044 Jamerson St, Stony, Florida 23829_

She folded the letter back up, took her mask and gun and put them back in the briefcase with the key and closed it. In the past five minutes she had found out that her father was an ex superhero called Zero and that she was next on his enemies list to die. She shook her head, "I can't do right now."

It was too much too soon. She couldn't handle it right now, maybe later, but not now. She took her suitcases and her dad's brief case and walked out of her room to find Dinah. Thankfully she was only in the next room over. Krystal-Lee walked into the light blue room and found Dinah and Oliver lying on the white queen size bed with Dinah on top of Oliver and their mother's chest on the ground.

"You know this is your room?"

Dinah looked up from Oliver and stared at her sister, "It is?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yeah Mom, she… well she put it together just in case you know, you decided to come home."

Dinah looked around the room it was just a light blue painted room with a white queen size bed and wooden desk and dresser. There were a few family pictures on the wall and her coo coo clock Nana had given to her that she left at their old house in Gotham.

"I can't believe she made me a room."

Krystal-Lee looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact, "Yea, well she always had hoped you would come home."

"Oh."

Thus was the start of an awkward silence. It felt like forever until Dinah broke the quite,

"You changed."

Krystal-Lee looked down at her clothes. Instead of the dress and shoes she wore for the funeral she was now in gray yoga pants and a white t-shirt with the word pink in pink letters on the right side. Her feet were bare and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Yeah I feel more convertible. If you want mom bought some sweats and put them in your dresser."

And with that she walked out of the room and went outside she put her bags in the back of the rental car but kept the briefcase with her tying it to her dad's well now her motorcycle. Soon after Dinah and Oliver came walking out of the house, Dinah who was now in a pair of white sweat pants and a black hoody walked over to Krystal-Lee and took her hand in hers.

"You got everything you want to take with you?"

Krystal-Lee pulled her hand from out of Dinah's and walked over to the bike, "Yeah how's my bike getting to Star City?"

Oliver looked at her and smiled, "A friend of my will deliver it once we get to the airport."

Krystal-Lee nodded her head in understanding and hopped on her bike. As soon as she heard the rental car start she started her bike and led the way to the airport, but not without taking a final look at her lonely home.


End file.
